


primary colours

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: green rights 22/3/16





	primary colours

the four of them glide silent and swift, a vision in primary colours.  
yellow holds them with red and blue and green hearts refuse to let go.  
other to the people and familiar, they belong on this planet  
but mother, lover, keeper, saviour, this world is not all of their own.  
they blur lines and create old dimensions, fighting for the people who divide them  
and although they are laid long to ruin they remember and are not forgotten  
for not even death is for their selves the end  
because the world they see will be made one day by thriceborn children, with a bit of hope.


End file.
